Trouble in Paradise
by 3xoticfr
Summary: Blu, Jewel and their children arrived in Amazonia where they learn that the leader of the tribe of Blu's Macaws is the mother of Blu.
1. A strange meeting

**Hello everyone, here 3xotic to serve you.****This is my first story on this site and I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter has been modified and improved, for more information, go to the bottom of the page. Happy reading to all.**

In the center of Brazil, in the Amazon, Blu, Jewel, their children and their friends, continued to make the greatest journey of their lives. After learning of the potential existence of other Blue Macaws in this part of the world, Blu had agreed to surrender himself and his family to the Amazon. through Ouro Preto, Brasilia or manaos, they had traveled more than 4000 kilometers before reaching their destination.

In the heart of the Amazon, the last rays of the sun still faintly illuminated the wildlife while Blu, his wife, their three children and their friends finished their fifth day of research.

"Blu, we should stop here for today, it will soon be dark and the children are exhausted." Jewel said pointing her wing at Tiago, Bia and Carla walking behind them late. Blu reflects for a moment. After all, the day had been long and he had to admit it, with no results.

"Yes I think you're right, we'll stay here for this night." Blu answered slightly annoyed by this new day of research without anything to the key. "It doesn't bother you if I check the surroundings, you know, just in case." He added while he ranged his GPS in his bag.

"No, of course not, I'm going to sleep the children waiting for you, pay attention to you." Jewel replied, kissing the side of her husband's beak.

"Promised." Blu added before turning around and taking off to the sky. After a few minutes of flight, he stopped on a branch to find his bearings in the colossal immensity of tree and plant that surrounded him.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." He murmured to himself as he pulled his GPS out of his fanny-pack to find Linda and Tulio, who might have already found the Blue Macaws' tribe.

"The battery's level is low." exclaimed the device.

"Oh no, not now, GPS lady..." Blu dazed as the screen went out in front of her eyes.

After a few seconds of reflection, he decided to return to his wife before it was dark.

He took off before stopping a few meters farther at the edge of a lake he had spotted on the way.

"What would I do without you." He said to himself as he was going out at the same time, a little water purifier that Linda had given him in case he ever needed it. Then, as he was putting away his purifier, he suddenly turned to find himself alone.

"I would have sworn someone was here." He thought. "Jewel, if it's you it's not funny!" He shouted this time, hoping for an answer.

There was no sound for a few seconds, Blu's pulse had increased considerably as he felt a presence behind him.

This time, he turned slowly, as if he didn't want to face what was waiting for him. A handful of seconds had passed while Blu was now facing another Blue Macaw. His feathers were slightly darker than Jewel, his face him, was covered with a majestic mask so only the eyes were observable, and he carried in his left wing a stick covered with symbol for the most part, unknown to Blu.

"I don't know who you are but you make me very scared." Said Blu in a very weak voice, as if he did not want to be heard.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not mean, I promise you." Replied the Aras, who revealed to Blu that she was a woman according to his voice. While Blu was petrified, the bird approached him to examine it more closely. After a few seconds, she lifted Blu's wing, which reminded her of her first meeting with Jewel in the aviary a few years ago.

"It can't be you..." The Aras sighed, staring at Blu in the eye for a moment.

"Hmm, do we know each other?" He answered a little frightened by the situation. She looked down before turning her back on Blu.

"No, you were only a baby, but a mother never forgets."

_To be continued._

**And here is the first chapter. As I said before, this chapter was revisited following a criticism received (honestly it needed to be modified).****Anyway, I'm 3xotic, and this is my first story I write on this site in English, because I'm French. It is for this reason that if the grammar is horrible, I apologize, I would do everything to improve it in the chapters that will arrive. I also add that you must not hesitate a single second to comment what's wrong in my w**ay **of writing or in my story, I only want to improve myself :)****AU**

**REVOIR**


	2. You'll never be alone

**Chapter 2: You'll never be alone**

In South America, the sky allowed to perceive pink and orange tones, however, in the immensity of the sky, the end of this incredible spectacle was visible. night would soon spread its veil.

nevertheless in some part of the Amazon, some macaws were related to other more important occupations.

_B__ut a mother never forgets_

These words were in Blu's mind as he was now in a distant memory.

**Blu's flashback**

It was night, Blu lived with his mother and father when he was still a young bird.

That night, he had woken up after a bad dream and had heard the crying of his mother.

"You can't leave us Jude, you can't leave your son. I beg you stay here, he needs you.. I need you."

"I will never forgive you Iris. Tell Shawn that his father is proud of the boy he is, and that I would never be far away. "

It was the Macaw's last words before he took off to the starry sky.

"Mum?"

"Shawn, what are you doing here, you should be in bed."

His mother answered, wiping away the tears of sadness that ran down her face.

She was afraid that her son would see her so weak.

She had always been a strong and courageous mother.

"Sorry, I had a bad nightmare.."

Hey, It's okay my heart, I'll take you back to your bed." She said, taking her child in his wings to reassure him.

"Where is dad left?" Asked Shawn.

When she heard this question, she could not help feeling sad, she was afraid he would never come back.

"He'll come back don't worry, you'll never be alone, I promise you." she answered in a soft voice so as not to worry her son.

"I love you mom." The child said, resting his head against his mother's chest.

"I love you too my heart"

**F****lashback's end**

When Blu came to his senses, his mother huddled against him, crying for his lost son. Blu was remembering now, he had just found his mother. Tears rose in Blu's eyes as he wrapped his wings around his mother's back.

"I'm Shawn right?" He asked in a weak voice while he still had his wings around his mother.

"Yes you'r right, you've become a big boy now." She replied as she left Blu's wings.

"I'm no longer Shawn mom since it happened." Blu said, looking away.

"I'm Blu .. You know like the color but without the letter E at the end." His mother could not help laughing at his son's comment.

"Ok, Blu, that's a pretty name." She replied with an emotional smile on her face.

Nevertheless, his behavior quickly changed, sadness and regret could be read in his eyes.

"I can not imagine what happened while I was not there to protect you.. I promised you that I would always be there." Iris said as she did not dare to face his eyes.

"I did everything to find you but in vain.

I'm sorry Blu." She added, wiping away the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes.

Blu felt quickly embarrassed by the situation and he thought they would talk about that day later. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with his mother.

"No, no don't worry, we'll talk about it later, we have lots of things to say to each other" said Blu. As she calmed down, Iris looked around her with a strange expression, she picked up her mask and her staff and then looked at Blu with a serious look.

"We can't stay here, follow me quickly!" She added as she was about to fly away.

"Wait, I have to tell you something mom."

Iris stopped and stared at Blu.

_Come on now, tell her. _He thought.

"I didn't come here alone, my wife and children are with me." He added with pride before confronting his mother's gaze.

"It's true Blu, you're a father? And I'm a grandmother?" Said Iris with enthusiasm in his voice. Blu nodded with a smile on his beak.

"I'm so happy for you, your father would be so proud of his boy." She added as she jumped into her son's wings.

Blu frowned at the mention of his father but did not linger on the subject.

"We should go get them before they think I'm dead." He said laughing.

"Of course, let's go!" She answered with happiness.

Not far from here, Jewel had slept the children in a nest that the family had found. Pedro and Nico had also fallen asleep after this long day.

Rafael and Jewel admired the stars while waiting for Blu's return.

"It's beautiful, is not it? Asked Jewel

"Yes, it's true." answered Rafael.

"It's blu who taught me to appreciate the simplest things, I learned so much from him in a few years."

Rafael stared at Jewel a few seconds.

"You're right, Blu is special" laughed Rafael

"I was wondering if you would like to have another chi.."

"Rafael, Jewel, I have someone to introduce you!" cut Blu as he landed in front of

his wife.

"Bluuu, did you find anything?" Jewel said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, look..." answered Blu.

As Rafael and Jewel exchanged curious glances, Iris arrived in front of the three birds.

"Rafael, Jewel, it's Iris, my mother..."

**To be continued**

**Hi guys, 3xotic to serve you.****First, I want to thank the people who commented on my first chapter, especially at "OrangeMacawWorld" who took the time to read and write a comment just to help me. I respect a lot of people like you who take time to help others. It's very generous so 1000 thanks for your advice that I tried to follow.****You can tell me what you thought of this chapter if u want :) . I'll update in a few days because I'm busy right now.** **Au-revoir :)**


	3. Iris's Kingdom Felipe's Kingdom

**Chapter 3: Iris's Kingdom / Felipe Kingdom****Hi guys, here 3xotic with a new chapter a little longer than the previous ones.****Sorry for the wait and good reading :)**

"Blu, how can you be sure she's your mother?" Jewel asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"I know it, trust me." Blu replied.

As Jewel approached Iris, she stretched her wing, still stunned by the news that had just fallen.

"I don't know what to think, but I'm happy to meet you lady." while Jewel had just finished his sentence, Iris took him in his arms. Her eyes opened but she finally accepted the hug.

"I don't know anything about your story but I thank you for taking care of Blu, I know you did it." Iris smiled as she let out the embrace.

Rafael approached to greet Blu's mother.

"I'm Rafael a friend of Blu, I'm glad to meet you." He said timidly, holding out his wing for which Iris agreed.

"Shared pleasure." She replied with a smile on her beak.

An awkward silence settled between the 4 birds, then Jewel spoke.

"I know you probably would have liked to see your grandchildren, but unfortunately, they are sleeping, the day was long." She said rubbing her neck with her wing. To the surprise of all, Iris did not answer, she looked around the group of Aras with a serious air and then caught Blu by the wings.

"Blu, we can't stay here it's too dangerous.

There are many things you don't know.

Wake up your children and follow me quickly." She ordered. A worried face formed on the faces of the 3 birds as Blu motioned Jewel to follow him.

Blu then installed Carla on her mother's back taking care not to wake her, and Rafael took Bia and Tiago in his wings to install them on their father's back.

"Blu, what's going on?" Jewel asked with a worried voice.

"I don't know, but we'll know it soon." He answered. Rafael took Pedro and Nico on his back, and the 3 birds began following Iris to an unknown destination.

The journey was short. After about ten minutes, the birds arrived in front of two macaws each armed with a spear in the wing.

One of the two guards spoke.

"Iris, it's late, we're starting to worry, where were you, and who are they?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I met them on the way, they are old acquaintances." She answered.

The two guards looked around and one of them returned.

"Have you been followed?"

"No, I don't think so. At least I did not see any ghosts tonight." Iris replied. Jewel, Blu and Rafael, who still had the birds on their backs, exchanged very worried glances.

"Come in." the guards exclaimed as they cleared the way.

"Follow me." Iris said as she took off to the sky. The birds then followed him as they flew over part of the jungle that seemed to be surrounded by walls.

the trees they crossed seemed alive, laughter, shouting, music seemed to come out of it.

Iris glanced at Blu, Jewel and Rafael who seemed impressed.

"Welcome to my kingdom!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"You'r kingdom?" Blu replied, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Hahaha, I told you there were a lot of things you did not know." Iris said, laughing.

After a few minutes of flights, the four birds arrived in a majestic tree with incredible views of all of what appeared to be a village protected by large walls on its ends.

"Welcome to my nest, you're going to sleep there for tonight, but before, I have to warn you about things here." said Iris.

"We are going to sleep Pedro Nico and the children at the bottom of the nest," Blu replied, looking at his wife and Rafael. After laying down the birds, the three birds arrived at the edge of the hollow where Blu's mother was waiting for them. while everyone was together, Iris was talking with heradmiration from the hollow.

"Well, first and foremost, you need to know that here, no one is really safe, for years now this part of the jungle has been divided into two kingdoms, first of all mine, the Iris's Kingdom where the blue macaws live. Then there is the Felipe's Kingdom, where Scarlet Macaws live."

Rafael, Jewel and Blu looked at each other in shock as Iris continued his story.

"It was ten years ago now."

_10 years ago_

_The people of the blue macaws and the scarlet macaws lived in peace in the same kingdom directed by Felipe and Iris. But in recent days, disappearances of scarlet macaws unexplained frightened the inhabitants of the Kingdom. Some of the inhabitants accused the blue macaws of being the perpetrators of these disappearances, which created tensions between the two peoples.__In the temple that dominated the kingdom, Iris and Felipe waited for the morning arrival of the communicators who made sure to transmit the information to the leaders of the Kingdom.__"FELIPE, IRIS!" Shouted one of them.__"The news is very bad.." He added.__The two kings exchanged a worried look before Iris spoke.__"What happened?" She asked.__"It's your sister sir, she .. She was found poisoned in her nest, she's dead." Replied the transmitter with his eyes fixed to the ground before he leaves the temple.__"I'm sorry, Felipe, I know what you feel about losing a loved one." Iris said sympathetically as she went to take him in her wings.__"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Felipe shouted, pushing Iris away.__"It's all your fault, if you think that you and your people will dominate the kingdom without me fighting, it's because you do not know me well." He added._

_Iris knew that he could react very excessively to certain events but this time, his behavior was different, Felipe had changed.__"You have a day to leave the realm you and your birds before I use the force." It was the last sentence he said before he left the kingdom._

"Since that day, this part of the jungle is strictly reserved for us and their part is strictly reserved for them. But Felipe's madness did not stop here, eagles turn around his kingdom in search of anyone who would approach too much of their territory and it's better not to cross their path because your life depends on it. These eagles are called ghosts."

Blu, Jewel and Rafael didn't believe what they had just heard, no words could come out of their beaks.

"Listen to me, I'm serious when I tell you that Felipe is an extremely dangerous madman.

He would not hesitate one second to kill your childrens so be very carefull, your lives depend on it." After a short silence, she resumed.

"Well, It's time to go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow morning, I have work that night. Oh, and you don't know how happy I am to have you here. See you tomorrow." Finished Iris before taking flight.

The three birds remained silent in the nest for a few moments before Rafael broke the silence.

"Well, I think that after all these events, a good night's sleep is necessary, good night love birds." He said before yawning and joining the kids, Nico and pedro at the bottom of the nest.

Blu's eyes turned to Jewel who seemed upset about something. Blu put his wing on his back before asking what was wrong.

"Jewel, is something wrong?" She then looked into Blu's brown eyes and sat silent for a few seconds.

"No Blu everything is fine, we should go to sleep too." She said simulating a smile on her beak.

Blu did not want to insist on Jewel's strange behavior, so he wrapped his wing around his body, enjoying the stunning view from the nest. He glanced at Jewel, who was already sleeping.

"Good night Jewel, good night mom." He murmured before falling asleep.

**And here is the third chapter, once again thanks to the people who comment is quite encouraging. I saw a comment that asked if Jewel deceived Blu with Rafael, the answer is no lol I just had trouble expressing myself in my last chapter.****I am currently preparing my return to school for early September so you will have to wait a little before the next chapter. I must also update the first chapter which is bad enough, I will see in what order I will proceed. See you soon, I hope.****Goodbye :)**


End file.
